


Little Red Robin Hood and the Hungry Wolves

by kahlen369



Series: Smutty Stories [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Boy!Riding Hood, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: Little Red Robin Hood should really know better than to wander the forest alone, especially when the Wolves are out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first M/M fic I ever wrote... and it's smut. Because of course it is.

Once upon a time, on one fine day, Little Red Robin Hood was on the way to his grandmother's house. 

He had a picnic basket in one hand, overflowing with all sorts of goodies and treats, which had been tasked by his mother to bring to his dear Granny Smith. His bright red riding cloak, which came with a hood and fell all the way to his feet, swished around his ankles as he walked. The sun shone brightly overhead, and birds flew by him, chirping cheerily. It was a lovely day indeed, and Robin was feeling just as cheerful as the birds around him.

 

So caught up in his own joy, he did not notice the ominous shadows following him as he went. 

 

A group of hungry wolves had scented prey, and Robin was the big red target for their brightly burning arrows. The leader of them, known as the Big Bad Wolf, or Big, for short, was grinning quite maliciously with his sharp teeth as he gave the signal for them to strike.

 

Without a warning, they pounced upon the unsuspecting Robin.

 

" _Eeek!_ " 

 

The little bird boy gave a girlish shriek of shock and horror, before he found himself held tightly in hand by several large and hairy looking men.  _ Wolves _ , his brain corrected in fright.

 

"Little Red Robin Hood, we have heard of you," Big proclaimed with surprising eloquence. "The whole forest speaks of your succulent flesh, red and ripe for the picking." 

 

A blush painted high across Robin's cheeks at such a proclamation, proving his point as his pale skin turned deliciously pinkish. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" He denied immediately.

 

"Such lies, from such a pretty mouth." The wolf shook his head in mock disappointment. "The people speak too, of that little mouth of yours, full and so easy to bite." As he spoke, he leaned closer, and upon his final words, he followed through with a sharp bruising kiss that ended in an almost playful nip upon little Robin's lips.

 

Red dropped from that pouty mouth, looking a little worse from the wear from the harsh treatment. "You monster!" Robin accused, but his eyes were a little too wide, and betrayed his enjoyment. 

 

"Monsters we are, my dear little pet, and you are about to be nothing but our prey." Big accepted the accusation easily, a monstrous grin tearing through his face, before he declared, "When we are done with you, the only thing the forest will speak of about you is how much and how hard we have  _ ravaged _ your pretty little body." 

 

Robin shuddered at the words, fear snaking through his spine, and he faltered in his bravado. The wolves that held him in grip tightened their hold, and he gasped instinctively. 

 

"How much cock can a little robin take, pet?" He asked with eyes that glittered in lust and dark amusement. "Let's find out, shall we?" 

 

And with that, he attacked. 

 

His claws flashed, and Robin closed his eyes, shrieking once more in terror. The ties that held his cloak closed were ripped away entirely, and the light summer dress he wore underneath was in shambles, exposing his chest and underwear to the hungry eyes around him. 

 

Before he could even begin to adjust to this sudden nakedness, he was attacked once more. Teeth nipped at him again, this time along his neck. His pulse thundered along fiercely, and blood trickled down his torso as some bites got a little deep. Robin groaned in pain, but also, to his horror, in pleasure. When Big began to suck at his pulse point, he found himself moaning long and low quite instinctively. 

 

"Not as innocent as we seem, are we, little Robin?" The teasing remark was followed by a large meaty hand trailing down to his underwear and gripping him tight. He gasped, shaking his head quickly in protest, but the hardness of his cock was undeniable, even though the fabric that hid it.

 

His eyes flicked down to see that Big lived up to his name, and that his own cock was jutting out quite proudly and unashamedly. Indeed, all around him, he could glimpse monstrous cocks hard and glistening with arousal. Robin shuddered again, feeling his own hardness twitch in anticipation for what was to come. 

 

"Why don't we put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use, pet?" The intent was obvious, and the forceful hand that gripped his head forcefully lowered it onto the biggest most monstrous cock of all was almost unneeded. Almost. Despite his own growing arousal, Robin still attempted to protest.

 

"Please, don't," he pleaded desperately, tried to break out of the hold the other wolves hand on him, tried to turn his head away from the cock that grew ever closer towards him. 

 

There was no response, other than the hand holding him holding tighter.

 

"Please, I---" 

 

Just as his mouth opened to plead, he found his head forced down hard on the cock before him. Gagging violently, tears sprung to his eyes immediately. A groan of pleasure sounded out from Big, who towered over his tiny form, and whose cock seemed to be tearing his throat in two. Barely a third of the length was in his mouth at the moment, and already he seemed full to bursting. His need for air grew to desperate levels, but before he could pass out, he was summarily pulled off. 

 

He took deep gasping breaths greedily. The moment of relief was brief though, because he found himself impaled soon, once more. This time, he was almost ready, and the intrusion was not quite so violent on his system. He breathed heavily through his nose and attempted to calm his gag reflex. The hand on his head loosened its hold and began to pet his long blonde hair instead. "Good pet." Almost gently, the hand directed him to move. With tearful, still half-panicked eyes, Robin bobbed up and down repeatedly.

 

After what seemed like a hundred repetitions of the action, the hand that moved him stopped him mid stroke. Confused, Robin obeyed instinctively. A beat later, a rush of hot liquid rushed down his throat, reigniting his panic and gag reflex enough that the hand holding him loosened enough to let him go. The rest of the come still gushing from the wolf's cock painted itself across his face instead, as he choked and tried to spit what was in his mouth. Before he could though, another hand gripped his chin harshly.

 

"No, swallow it all." 

 

Too stunned and terrified to disobey, he swallowed despite his own body's protests.

 

Another monstrous smile cracked along the wolf's face. " _Good_ pet."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
